Beyond the Different
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: A mix of One-shots about different characters from my story 'Different' or unread moments in the story. If you haven't read 'Different', then just a warning about spoilers that will probably be in this. Enjoy!
1. Snowflight and Needleclaw

**This is the thing I was talking about XD**

* * *

Needleclaw

I was a bit conflicted when we all met at the daylight gathering back when we were apprentices. It's... hard to think how much has happened. Being cast out, returning, fighting for our right to be a clan. Sometimes I feel like I should wake up from a dream. Like this is a gigantic nightmare, making me lose my clan and me and my littermates' parents.

But then there are times when I look at Snowflight and our three kits, and think about how lucky I became. I loved Snowflight the second she, Darkpelt, and Mudsplash showed up at the daylight gathering. Something about how she smiled at me as she said hello made me want to run away with her forever.

Of course, I never acted on that feeling. At least, never had to decide to.

When we were all cast out, everything became jumbled in my head. We had no home. No ground to go back to. There would be no way to ensure our safety, at least for a little while.

But the night we were cast out, when the other apprentices and I fell asleep on the hill, Snowflight (then Snowpaw) padded over and laid down next to me. We looked at each other, and I found the same fear I had echoed on her face. But, the longer I looked at her, I felt better. I knew that the two of us would be there for each other even when we barely knew each other. She was my ground. She felt like my home.

As we grew, my feelings for her grew too. I kept silent, though. I guess somehow I always knew that, eventually, we would return to the clans, and that meant that we would be split up.

I found myself starting to ignore her, as much as I hated it. It broke my heart to have to stop being around her as much. I focused more on my training and watching out for our little group. Slowly, I saw her give up hope on me, which hurt more than any wound or sickness.

We became warriors, and the two of us were placed together to look out from the trees. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, knowing that as soon as I did, everything that I'd done to separate us would be pointless. It would have been for nothing.

And I was right. Her tail landed on my back, and I turn to see her looking at me a little confused and very sadly. I knew she as asking why I hadn't been with her as much, and I had to close my eyes and turn away. Her tail left my back, and that was that.

However, when the vigil was almost over, she sat next to me on my branch and looked forward at the sunrise I had been watching. I felt warmth spread over me, and it wasn't from the early morning sun, but from the knowledge that though I spent the past moons separating us, she wouldn't give up. Just like that, I wouldn't give up either.

I stopped putting a space between us, and before I knew it, we were in love.

When Darkpelt got sick, I stood by her. She would leave her spot beside him and I would be the first there, licking her head and telling her that it would all be okay. It was a promise that, as hard as I tried, there was a possibility that it would be broken. But, though she knew that, she also knew that whatever happened, whether Darkpelt died or not or if we returned to the lake and had to split up, I would always be there for her.

Things slowly started getting better. Darkpelt got the catmint he needed, no one else got sick, and slowly, newleaf began. The snow melted, letting flowers grow and grass to start sprouting up again. Everything was perfect.

Especially when Snowflight told me the news.

It was the best feeling ever, when she told me she was expecting our kits. Not only had my apprenticeship love became my mate, but now we were gonna be a family. We would have kits together that we would raise and love like I wish Snowflight was.

But then Jayfeather decided that we had to return to the lake to help the clans. The same clans, I might add, that decided _we weren't worthy_ and _cast us out_. If we returned, I knew how they would look at Snowflight and I. We were from different clans, and she was expecting our kits. We would be a disgrace to Shadowclan and Windclan, at least.

When we met the Windclan patrol at their border and were taken to their camp, I prepared for the worst. Cloudstar splitting us up, being cast out again without each other, warriors attacking us. It made my fur bristle.

That's why I felt so relieved when Darkpelt demanded that Snowflight and I stay together and Rippledstar took us in. We were safe and together, at least for now, and when Snowflight had the kits she and the three kits were in safe paws.

And oh... the kits... the best things that have happened to me along with Snowflight being a huge part of my life. The moment they were all clean and fluffed up, drinking milk from Snowflight, I felt a pull in my chest, kinda like the one when I first met Snowflight, and I knew that they were my home. I would protect them with my life to the end of the world.

Along with that feeling came anger. Anger that this was only temporary, for now at least. We wouldn't be safe forever, something I knew when I found out Snowflight was expecting. That same anger coursed through me when Cloudstar went to attack Petalkit the night we were made a clan. I _would_ have killed him to protect my family if Rippledstar hadn't brought me back to my senses. He was lucky she had, or he would've died at my claws and not from a large fall.

The moment that Skystar (Skyfur) told me that Snowflight needed to be with Redwing, I wanted to just run. Take my mate and kits and run away from the island and the battle and just live life the way we wanted. But I knew from the look on his face that it was urgent, almost like what I felt when Cloudstar attacked Petalkit, and I knew that she had to help. So I called her down and touched noses with her, hoping that she knew I would do anything for her.

Another strong burst of happiness went over me when the battle ended and my family was safe. We had won, and were in our own clan. I could stay with them forever.

And so, as the newly named Lightclan makes their way to the barn where our new camp would be with me, my mate, and our kits following in the back, I stop and look out over the lake. Thinking that... maybe this wasn't a nightmare at all.

Maybe this is my dream come true.

* * *

 **I love this one so much XD**

 **If you hadn't realized, this story is going to be based around different characters pov's other than the main four, or things that happened between the main plot points. You can ask for the points of view of different characters (even ones that stayed back at the lake), so do that if you want to.**

 **I'll probably put up the next finished one I have in about a week, so... be sure to look out for it.**

 **Thank you for reading the first part of this series, and I hope you enjoy the ones to come!**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	2. Maplepelt and Silverjay

**I was listening to a song while writing this one, and... yeah. Tada!**

* * *

Silverjay

I don't blame Maplepelt one bit for not being at Skystar's kitting until the end. We were low on prey in the first place, and with a few careless Thunderclan crossing our border to hunt it was putting the health of the clan at risk. He was just protecting me. If anything, it was Graystar's fault for waiting so long to attack.

I died during the kitting because I was weak. The lack of food was so hard on us during that leaf-bare that even us queens were hungry, and I had even gotten a small fever a quarter moon before the kitting. After Skystar was kitted, I kept losing blood and Foxfur couldn't stop it. Sadly, I had to except it was my time.

Gingertail had run into the camp, shouting that the patrol she was on was fighting with a Thunderclan patrol. I had gotten a few soft pains in my belly, but just brushed it off as hunger. Graystar sent Pinefoot with Maplepelt and Stormheart with Gingertail back to the battle, and Maplepelt ran over to me, giving me one soft lick on my head before going to catch up with the patrol.

They had only been gone for a little bit when I knew that I was kitting. Honeydrop knew too, and carefully left her nest to get Foxfur. From the start I knew that something wasn't right. It hurt too much.

By the time Skystar was ready to come out I was dizzy and my vision was getting darker. But I knew that if I gave up, if I closed my eyes, then Skystar would never have been able to see the world, and if he hadn't then where would his clan be?

So I fought on, and it was only a few moments until the patrol came back. For a little there was no movement, but then I heard Maplepelt running to the nursery and he was by me. There were scratches along his sides and he wasn't putting any pressure on one paw, but he didn't let that stop him from curling up behind me and trying to comfort me.

Skystar was in the world within the next quarter sun-cycle, and I adored him. Maplepelt and I had laughed at the time about how he looked a little like Pinefoot, but then I got lightheaded and heard Maplepelt panic.

Foxfur did all she could, but the bleeding wouldn't stop and she left Maplepelt and I alone, Skystar as a kit curled up at my belly. Maplepelt buried his head in my neck, already grieving, and I let him for a while.

Soon enough, I knew that I had to tell him and made him look at me. I told him to do everything and anything he could to make sure Skystar knew he was loved and cared for, though at the time I didn't realize he would take it quite so far. Then I told him that I would always love him, and I would watch him and Skystar from Starclan.

All Maplepelt could do was nod and start licking my fur, trying to stay strong until I had finally passed, and I turned to look at Skystar (Skykit). I told Maplepelt to name him, and it took me a long time, until he had become a warrior, to realize it was so that he would never forget where I was.

"I will always love you, my sweet sweet kit," I had whispered to him, and Skystar had mewled softly and pressed his head against mine. I gave a weak laugh before turning back to Maplepelt.

We touched noses, one last 'I love you', before I laid my head down and closed my eyes, letting my warrior ancestors bring me to the new world.

After I died, I watched Maplepelt and Skystar. I watched Maplepelt go to Featherstep, the warrior still making milk from when her kits had passed a few sunrises earlier, and ask her to mother Skystar. I had jumped down from the stars, invisible to the cats in the clans, and stood by Featherstep, giving her a silent plea. Honeydrop barely had enough for her two at the time, and since herbs were so low Featherstep never got any parsley to stop her milk.

Featherstep excepted, and moved back into the nursery, Skystar (Skykit) immediately going for milk. Maplepelt had watched them for a second before leaving.

Pinefoot was constantly around Featherstep and Skystar until Skystar was three moons old. That's when the deputy confronted Maplepelt about stepping into his son's life as the father he is. Maplepelt, obviously seeing how happy Skystar was with Featherstep and Pinefoot as his parents, said nothing.

It broke my heart that what made Maplepelt realize how much he really loved Skystar was him leaving with his group. When Maplepelt had gotten up the next morning to wake Skystar up for training and he wasn't there, he went silent for half a moon. He was devastated.

There was one night where Maplepelt was sitting by the lake, overwhelmed in sorrow from when Rainbreeze and Hawkleap were named warriors, knowing that he might never see Skystar be named as one. Though he wouldn't know I was there, I sat by him. I stayed with him until he went back to camp before joining the rest of Starclan again.

When Skystar's group came back, there was a glint in Maplepelt's eyes. A hint of happiness and relief that our kit was alive and okay. He looked up at silverpelt, looking for me, and I could feel his thanks to me.

My joy when Maplepelt finally told Skystar about me and about how we're his parents was overbearing. I was so sure that Maplepelt could feel it.

I begged Thunderstar and Shadowstar and all of the other great leaders to stop the fighting as soon as possible, but they said that this battle needed to be fought. They said that if there was no fight, there would be anger against Skystar's clan, but the only thing I could think was... what if Maplepelt didn't want Skystar to leave again? What if one of them died? Sure I would be with them again, but the cost for it...

When they won the battle and Skystar became the leader of his clan, I was overjoyed. My kit became a leader of a new clan and both he and my mate were okay. If they had joined me that night, came up into silverpelt and joined Starclan, I would be heartbroken. They would have had a life short as mine. They needed to experience life.

Of course, I would enjoy being with them when they finally did join me, but for now I'm happy watching them. Seeing them hunt and laugh and talk with the others gives me life.

I know I'll love them for infinity.

* * *

 **Writing this one really made my feels spill out.**

 **Did you guys like this one? I really wanted to include Silverjay somehow, but I never got the chance to do that during the actual story. Instead, it's here!**

 **And, as you all must see, there is a bit of a style with this as of the first two (a fourth is being worked on bts, btw). There isn't any written talking, instead a summary about what is being said, and it's written in the way the character telling the story would say it.**

 **In case you were wondering, the title for the chapter is who it's about. And the name above the one shot is who is telling it. Aka, last chapter it was Needleclaw, this time it's Silverjay, and next time it will be the one that is listed at the top.**

 **Really hope you guys are enjoying these. They're interesting to write, just because I get to figure out what exactly happens to the characters and get to write a bit different than I usually do.**

 **If you like these, and want to show that in one way or another, then go ahead and follow or favorite me or this story, or review what you think. It'd be great if you guys give me some ideas for who to write about, too. So... do that if you want, and have a good day/night! Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


	3. Ember and Fox

**Do you guys like these?**

* * *

Ember

Life for Fox and I was... difficult, to say the least.

The first memory I have is opening my eyes in a warm den that smelled like milk, Deadeye and Fox to my sides as kits. We were laying next to Frostpelt, who, up until we reunited with the cats, was just known as our mother. No name to it. Fox and Deadeye had shifted and opened their eyes as well, and the three other Riverclan kits begged us to go outside and play.

Deadeye, being the smallest of us three and of all the kits in the clan, thought that he had to prove himself as a strong tom. He snuck out, and Fox and I followed him to make sure he wasn't in any trouble. However, we were the ones in trouble, as while we were following him an unknown cat came out of nowhere and attacked us, knocking us out.

When Fox and I woke up, we were in a tree with some foul smelling cats looking at us. When one, a she-cat, saw we had woken up she stood and padded over to us, leaning down to talk to us. She told us how we were safe with them and that they needed us for their survival, but all I could think of at the time was how scared I was and how Deadeye was and how I just wanted to go back home.

Fox came up with the idea of us sneaking out during a game of hide and seek when we were four moons old, still unable to escape the rogue group that treated us like Starclan cats. The she-cat that took care of us, Red, had no idea we snuck off while she was waiting. We managed to escape the grasp of the unforgiving rogues.

However, we did feel bad when a yowl sounded later that night.

Fox and I were hungry for days until we finally managed to catch a mouse, which wasn't much, but enough for us to live a little longer. We taught ourselves to hunt and to defend ourselves, and even managed to make a den close to a stream. It became our territory, and as we grew, less and less rogue cats tried to settle near us.

But then Deadeye's group came by into our territory, and stayed a night. Fox was ready to make them leave, and I told him to stop, but not just because we were greatly outnumbered. I felt a certain pull to Deadeye, Frostpelt, and Firetail, and couldn't explain it. However, Fox understood, and agreed to just watch them for a while.

When Moongaze got too close to Fox, though, he seemed to know it had gone too far. We had already been watching them for days, following them so far outside of our territory that we wouldn't be able to return without losing them. He told me afterward he wouldn't just sit by any longer. I figured as much.

For the first time, we saw Firetail and Deadeye more clearly. I was surprised at how similar Fox was to the both of them, and though we knew that Fox and I were littermates, I felt like the odd one out. But then Firetail mentioned Frostpelt and I remembered the last cat that I had felt a pull towards.

Needless to say, I'm sure I was the least surprised out of my brothers and I at the revelation that we were littermates...

We, meaning Fox and I, could tell how upset Frostpelt and Firetail were about Deadeye pulling away from us. Frostpelt continuously told us about how Deadeye was before we came, how he was close to Pufftail and was always helping everyone. Fox and I felt like it was our fault, almost, that he was so upset, and that's why we decided to be the ones to go after him after he ran.

Then Deadeye told us about how hard his life had been, and while Fox and I had been taken by a rogue group, he had it worse. We escaped our problem and were able to live in a mostly peaceful place, while bad situations were happening to him all the time. One after another. I, myself, could not have felt worse for him.

Once we had all made up, acting like kits and chasing each other in the field in other words, we laid down and relaxed, taking the time to tell Deadeye about Fox and I's story. I told him how I had made up the story of our group leaving us during the night just in case, and once we told him the rest of our story he told us he was actually really happy that we had come back to them.

At the time, it had felt like the best thing ever. We _did_ have a family. We _did_ have cats who cared for us more than as something they needed for their group to survive.

Scratch that. It _was_ the best thing ever, and always will be.

We returned to the clans, and the greeting Fox and I had was shocking. Because we had been missing for so long, Fox and I had thought that none of the cats would remember us, but they were all really excited and it felt amazing. Even when the battle that made Lightclan had come, and we had to fight the cats from other clans, it felt like _home_.

Fox and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **It's been a while since I updated this, I know.**

 **I just wasn't quite sure if you guys were very interested in these. In comparison to my other stories when I first post them, this one isn't doing that good. Do you guys like these or should I just focus on my other stories?**

 **So... say what you think, I guess.**

 **Bye!**

 **Ttyl**

 **-TheRealDigiGal**


End file.
